1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an auxiliary table detachably attached to a sewing machine so that the auxiliary table is coplanar with a sewing bed of the sewing machine.
2. Related Art
For example, when an embroidery pattern is sewn on a large-sized workpiece cloth, such as working wears or stadium jackets, held on an embroidery frame attached to a sewing machine, ends of the workpiece cloth hang down from the embroidery frame. The hanging workpiece cloth tends to be easily caught by corners formed on a sewing machine bed or the like when moved with the embroidery frame for the embroidery pattern to be sewn. As a result, the embroidery frame and the workpiece cloth held on the embroidery frame are prevented from free movement. This would result in a reduction in quality of an embroidery pattern sewn on the workpiece cloth.
In view of the above-described problem, there has conventionally been disclosed a sewing machine table which can provide an easy handling of workpiece cloth thereby to improve the efficiency in an embroidery-sewing work. The disclosed sewing machine table includes a vertical wall surface enlarged into a tapered form so that a workpiece cloth is held on the tapered wall surface as well as on the upper surface of the embroidery frame, whereby the handling of the workpiece cloth can be improved. However, the above-described sewing machine table has a problem that the size thereof and in particular, the vertical dimension thereof are increased.
Furthermore, it is suggested that the size of a generally flat plate-like sewing machine table simply be increased for the purpose of increasing an area of the upper surface on which the workpiece cloth is placed in order that the workpiece cloth may be handled more easily. In this case, however, a larger installation space is necessitated for the sewing machine with the increase in the size of the sewing machine table.